


Miraculously Mine

by bloodred_ander



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodred_ander/pseuds/bloodred_ander
Summary: Kimi and Nico and a lot of different ways in which they find out they're Soulmates.





	1. Say what you think... Or not!

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adore Soulmate AUs of any kind!! And Kimi/Nico (Kico? Nimi??!) is currently a ship that I am obsessed with (after Jenson/Kevin of course, they're like _the_ OTP I swear).
> 
> Hence a story containing alternating drabbles based on tumblr prompts about how Nico and Kimi find out they're Soulmates!
> 
> Enjoy :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _SOULMATE AU WHERE YOUR TATTOO SHOWS THE FIRST THING YOUR SOULMATE THOUGHT WHEN THEY SAW YOU._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt taken from [tumblr](http://promptsfordays.tumblr.com/post/147813804435/soulmate-au-where-your-tattoo-shows-the-first).

Kimi steps into the - thankfully - empty elevator, pressing the button to his floor. Just as the doors begin to close however someone calls out in a clear, elegant sounding voice, "Hold the door!"

Kimi obliges despite himself, sticking a shoe in-between the doors, watching as they slide open again. He steps back, adjusting his suit when a man with the most beautiful smile Kimi's ever seen steps into the elevator. That smile falls the moment he sees Kimi.

"Thank you," he nods cordially and Kimi for the life of him can't remember what words are much less how to form them. Kimi shrugs and gives a non-committal grunt in response, but it doesn't matter because the other guy's already turning away from him, frowning in what looks to be discomfort and confusion as he runs a hand over his forearm repeatedly.

The sound of his palm rubbing against the material of his suit is loud in the awkward silence of the elevator, but not loud enough that Kimi doesn't miss the whispered, " _God! Fuck no!_ "

He doesn't have time to wonder what that's about because the doors ping open and the guy practically bolts out. Kimi steps out of the elevator much more calmly only just realising that he works on the same floor as this mysterious, beautiful person. Which means that they work for the same company. Which means that Kimi's probably spent a year working with him without actually noticing him.

It's sad really. Maybe this is why Seb tells him to mix around more.

*

Kimi's drying his hands when the door to the washroom opens and someone steps in. He doesn't turn around because he doesn't care. That is until said person clears their throat in a way that Kimi's learnt is meant to get attention.

And seeing as he's the only one here, this person is probably trying to get his attention and Kimi really doesn't appreci--

 _Oh_.

Kimi stares at the guy from earlier. The guy with the beautiful smile. Only he isn't smiling now. He's looking at Kimi with a mixture of disdain and apprehension and that stings a little, but Kimi's got a reputation after all.

"What?" Kimi asks him, internally cringing at how blunt he sounds. The guy winces, struggles to find words for a minute, opening and closing his mouth until he sighs and bites his lips nervously. Kimi's brain short circuits a little as he sees perfect white teeth sinking into full, pink lips.

The guy begins to unbutton and roll up the sleeve on his left arm and Kimi's very confused. That is of course until the guy steps closer and holds his hand out for Kimi to see and _oh fuck no_. It can't be. 

Running down the length of his forearm are the words _beautiful smile_ the black ink stark against his pale skin. Kimi stares at it for a whole minute, pretty sure this is all just a misunderstanding. He even says as much to Mr. Beautiful Smile, but he just shakes his head.

"I got the tattoo today, right after we saw each other in the elevator."

Kimi grunts, feeling strangely embarrassed at seeing his thoughts carved on someone else's skin. His _soulmates'_ skin. That is of course if he even is his soulmate.

 _Only one way to find out_ , Kimi thinks.

Kimi rolls up the sleeve on his left hand as well (and really, that's as good an indication as any), sticking his arm out for Mr. Beau-- _stranger!_  For this stranger to see his tattoo that's almost a year old. Kimi got it on the second day of his job here, when he held that stupid meeting.

He reads the words on Kimi's forearm and his eyes widen comically, a blush spreading across his cheeks and Kimi almost smiles at how cute he looks.

"I'm sorry," he says quickly, gesturing to Kimi's tattoo. "I didn't... It's not like.... I wasn--"

"It's okay," Kimi says, and it really is. "I am an asshole. Most times."

The guy turns an even darker shade of red and Kimi rolls his eyes. There were worse things that his soulmate could think of him. _What an asshole_ doesn't make for a bad tattoo either.

"Kimi," he introduces himself because it's getting weird not knowing his soulmates' name.

"I know," he says, then blushes again. "I'm Nico."

He extends his hand and Kimi obliges. The moment their hands touch however a searing pain shoots up Kimi's left arm and he winces. Nico swears and looks down at his arm. Kimi does the same and is mesmerised by the way the tattoo on his skin glows a bright blue before the words slowly start to disappear.

Nico looks just as awestruck, staring down at his arm that's now devoid of any tattoo, but of course Kimi ruins the moment because -

"Can you let go of my hand?"

"Oh," Nico drops Kimi's hand in an instant, his blush returning full force. "Sorry."

Kimi shrugs. "We could go out for drinks tonight."

He suggests bluntly because they are soulmates, may as well start taking the time to get to know each other instead of beating around the bush.

Nico blinks once. Then twice. "Sure," he says.

"Good," Kimi says. "I'll see you later then."

"Okay," Nico nods. Smiling brightly and he looks so radiant that Kimi's heart skips a beat and _damn it!_ Kimi's turning into a sap already.

"Okay," Kimi say and walks past Nico, not rushing out of the washroom but it's a near thing. He looks down at his arm as he makes his way back to his cabin, smiling at the thought of what just happened. Of everything else that's about to happen. It's a shame the tattoo's gone though.

Kimi actually liked it.


	2. After All This Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _...where the clock starts at 00:00:00:00 from the moment you’re born and stops counting the moment you meet your soulmate..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the prompts from here onwards are taken from [this](http://silentpeaches.tumblr.com/post/125291322610/soulmate-au-story-ideas) post (unless specified).
> 
> I was supposed to stick to a word limit. *laughs* Unfortunately, I never do anything I'm supposed to do so this turned out _very_ long. Also, I couldn't resist adding a little Jenson/Kevin in here because -OTP DAMN IT!!
> 
> I intend to keep all these _drabbles_ as angst free as possible, but knowing me, I'm probably going to walk down that dark, painful road anyway. I seriously hope not though. See you next week!

Nico expects his clock to stop counting at 12 years, 5 months, 16 hours and 35 minutes.

She's beautiful, this girl, and he's still a kid but he knows instantly that she's the one. She's the one he wants to spend the rest of his life with. Her name is Vivian and she's new to the neighbourhood, her family just having moved in next door. Nico may not know what love is exactly, but it feels like it when he sees her playing with her dog on the front lawn of her new home. When he tells his mother about it she just frowns at him and tells him to stay away from Vivian.

Nico doesn't listen and ends up running over to her, asking if she'd like to hang out. She smiles and says yes and Nico feels happier than he's ever felt, but when he looks down at his clock, he notices that it hasn't stopped and he frowns, feeling extremely dejected. Vivian doesn't seem to notice however and she asks Nico if they can ride around the neighbourhood together on their bikes. They do that, but all the while Nico can't help but notice that his clock hasn't stopped and Vivian's clock has stopped at 8 years, 2 months, 10 hours and 55 minutes.

He grumbles to his mother about it later that night and she smiles softly at him, kissing his forehead. She explains that some people find their soulmates early on in life and some find their's later. Nico frowns when she says that, tells her it isn't fair, that he doesn't want someone else to be his soulmate. His mother holds him close and runs a hand through his soft blond hair.

"Sometimes," she starts softly, "the perfect match for us isn't the most likely one. Our soulmates always show up in the most unexpected ways, in the form of the most unexpected people. We just have to be patient."

Nico tries to draw comfort from her words but he's still too hurt. All he can think about is that Vivian has already found her soulmate and it isn't him.

Her clock _isn't_ ticking anymore but his _still_ is.

*

Nico runs into Lewis on his first day of college. _Literally_.

He's a panicked mess as he rushes down the halls, schedule gripped tight in one hand while he clumsily holds a few books in the other. He doesn't know where he's going, doesn't look, until he's lying flat on top of someone in the middle of the hallway and his books are scattered all around them.

" _Ow!_ What the _hell_ , man?" The person beneath him groans and shoves him off. Nico blushes furiously as he apologises, pointedly not looking at whoever it was he tackled to the floor. The guy helps him pick up his things and when Nico finally stands up and looks at him, he has an amused smile on his face.

"You new?" he asks and Nico smiles sheepishly and nods. The guy graciously offers to help Nico find his way to his first class and Nico gratefully accepts.

"I'm Lewis, by the way," he introduces himself once Nico is standing outside the room he was looking for. His accent makes Nico smile.

"Nico."

"Nice running into you, Nico," Lewis says with a teasing smirk as he walks away. "I'll see you around."

  
They do see each other after that though Nico, _thankfully_ , doesn't actually run into him again. They become good friends even though they don't have any of the same classes together. Their shared interests give them enough to bond over. Lewis is amazing; funny, laid-back and extremely easy to talk to and Nico enjoys every moment they spend together.

So it's no surprise really, when they start dating.

They're both reluctant at first, or, well, Nico is because he knows that Lewis isn't his soulmate. They aren't each other's soulmates, and he doesn't want to set himself up for disappointment, but Lewis Hamilton is nothing if not persistent and that's how he finds himself in a relationship with someone who isn't his soulmate. And despite Nico's early trepidations, he actually goes strong with Lewis. They date through his first year and for the entirety of Nico's second year as well, but Nico should have known that this wouldn't last forever.

It's Nico's third and final year when it happens.

Lewis is asleep beside Nico, bundled under the blankets and snoring slightly but Nico can't sleep no matter how hard he tries. The only thing playing on his mind is how weird Lewis is behaving ever since Nico returned from his winter break a week ago.

Spending time with his family and friends back home in Germany was nice, but he's happy to be back with Lewis. Lewis however seems strange, not outright ignoring Nico but definitely avoiding him to some extent. Hardly talking, coming home late, always distracted even when they're together. Nico tries to ask Lewis about it, but he just shrugs and says that everything's fine and that Nico worries too much. So Nico drops it, pretending not to notice how Lewis slowly but surely begins slipping away from him.

But he can't pretend forever and there's this nagging thought at the back of his mind that just won't shut up, and maybe Lewis is right, Nico does worry too much, but he needs to _know_. So that's how he finds himself awake at two a.m. staring at the ceiling while Lewis sleeps peacefully. He doesn't know why he does it, or why his mind jumps to _that_ conclusion in the first place, but there's no other explanation for the way Lewis is behaving so Nico turns, gently pulling up the blankets and praying he doesn't wake Lewis up. He seeks out Lewis' left arm, gently curling his fingers around his wrist and bringing his arm closer so he can look at Lewis' clock.

He blinks slowly, heart clenching painfully in his chest as tears well up in his eyes. He knew this would happen, Nico had always known, but that didn't mean it hurt any less. He loved Lewis and he knew Lewis loved him, but finding that one in a million person who was perfect for you? There wasn't a feeling in the world that could compete with that and Nico knows. He knows he's lost Lewis, he's _lost_ Lewis to his soulmate. And it _hurts_ because he loves him. _So much_.

It hurts because Lewis' clock is stopped at 20 years 11 months 13 hours and 45 minutes and Nico's _is still ticking._

Nico slips out of bed and locks himself in the bathroom and he cries. He cries harder than he's ever done in his entire life.

  
He keeps pretending after that, choosing not to mention that he knows. He knows that Lewis has met his soulmate and that they're relationship is going to end _painfully_ \- at least for Nico - because in two months, they're graduating and Nico's going back home, to Germany. And Lewis is staying in London most probably _with_ his _soulmate_. Nico tries not to feel bitter about it but he fails.

Maybe Lewis finally notices, maybe he doesn't, but for whatever reason, a month later, he sits Nico down on the couch at their shared apartment and says he has to tell him something. Nico knows what it is and he doesn't _want_ to hear it. He doesn't think he'll have the strength to actually hear _Lewis_ say it.

"I met someone," Lewis starts softly and Nico clenches his fists, blinks away tears and tries to ignore the ache in his chest. Lewis looks a strange mix between _devastated_ , _guilty_ and _hopeful_ and it's the latter look in Lewis' eyes that breaks Nico. He sits quietly the entire time, tears flowing freely down his cheeks as Lewis tells him about how he met _Nicole_ \- _his soulmate_ \- at some lunch gathering. Lewis explains as best as he can, saying that he held back at first because he _loved_ Nico, _but..._

"She's my soulmate," Lewis says. And he doesn't need to say more because that is explanation enough. She _is_ his soulmate and Nico _isn't_. 

"I'm sorry, Nico," he says after a while and Nico can't really hold back his sobs anymore so he doesn't even try. He looks down at his clenched fists on his lap and tries not to feel hurt when Lewis makes no move to comfort him. But it doesn't matter anymore and it makes no difference, really, because he's already lost Lewis. He's lost Lewis _and_ his heart and there's no other feeling in the world that can be _worse_ than this. He looks down at his clock with disgust and just _wishes_ with all his might, willing it to _fucking stop ticking_.

Nico wants, so, so _desperately_ _wants_ his clock to stop ticking at 20 years 8 months 21 hours and 27 minutes. It doesn't.

  
*

  
Nico's scared that his clock will stop ticking at 25 years 7 months 22 hours and 56 minutes, but _thank god_ it doesn't.

There's this guy at the club that Nico just met, tall and lean and dangerously good looking and he stares at Nico in what could almost be described as horror as he looks down at his clock. Nico freezes in his seat and resists the temptation to look down at his own clock because _no_. Jenson may be charming and an outrageously good flirt and Nico may have been considering going home with him just a minute ago, but he's _not ready_. He's not ready for a relationship yet, not even if it's with _his fucking soulmate_.

So he just shifts uncomfortably in his seat and tries not to react in any obvious way while Jenson just gapes at him. Only Jenson isn't actually gaping at him, and Nico realises a few seconds later that Jenson's gaze is fixed on someone just behind Nico. Curious and more than a little relieved, Nico turns around in his seat.

He tries, and fails, to keep his eyes from bugging out of their sockets.

Sitting there, looking as equally shell-shocked as Jenson, is a good-looking blond guy. A _kid_ practically, with his rounded cheeks and pink lips and blue, _blue,_ eyes, and yeah, Nico knows why Jenson isn't making a move already. Despite the beard and tattoos on his arm and the one on his chest that Nico can barely make out but _wants_ to see more of, this guy practically screams.... _innocence_. Nico has no other way to explain it. He's appealing, sure, but so very, very _young_ and Nico doubts that he's even _legal_. And while Jenson may not be _that_ old, he's definitely older than Nico, and this kid looks like a _baby_ even when compared to him.

The kid doesn't seem to notice Nico staring because his gaze is locked on Jenson and there's a light pink dusting his cheeks and _oh my god_ Nico thinks. This is so not fair to Jenson.

The staring contest doesn't last much longer because the kid gets up and just... _leaves_. When Nico turns back to Jenson, he looks strangely dejected and relieved at the same time and Nico laughs at him. Jenson gives him a half-hearted glare but sits on the empty barstool beside Nico anyway.

"This is not how I expected my night to go," Jenson grumbles as he orders a drink.

"Yeah, I'll bet," Nico smirks at Jenson, earning another half-hearted glare in response. "He's cute though. Sexy even."

Jenson groans and hides his face behind his hands. Nico can see the tips of ears turn pink. He finds himself laughing again, enjoying teasing Jenson even though they barely know each other.

"My _God_ , he's also like, _twenty_ years _younger_ than me or something."

Nico frowns. Points a finger at Jenson. "How old are you exactly?"

Jenson turns to look at him, fidgets a little, shrugs one shoulder in what is supposed to be a casual gesture.

"Thirty-one," he says and Nico rolls his eyes at him.

"I'm pretty sure that he wasn't ten Jenson."

"He's still too _young_ ," Jenson says and downs his drink. And Nico can tell that this is actually bothering him, so he orders Jenson another round, says it's on him, and thinks better about bringing up Jenson's soulmate for the rest of the night. They get pissed drunk and talk about nothing and everything until they leave the club together at four a.m.

They don't go home together though and Nico is surprisingly okay with that. He'd found an unexpected but good friend in Jenson.

They hang out more often after that, heading to that same bar every other weekend to let off some steam. Which is also why, almost two to three months later, they run into Jenson's soulmate again. Nico is highly amused as he watches Jenson _freak_ out.

"Go talk to him," Nico suggests and Jenson makes a noise like he's dying and stares at Nico incredulously. Nico sighs and shakes his head, but doesn't push. Turns out he doesn't need to because Jenson's soulmate comes over to them instead.

"Hi," he smiles at Jenson, eyes crinkling around the edges and Nico has to resist the urge to go _awww_. He nods at Nico, and Nico nods back, smiling. Jenson however, sits stock still and Nico has to bite his lips to keep from laughing at how completely dumbstruck - and _terrified_ \- Jenson looks.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," Nico says with a smirk as he stands, enjoying the way Jenson's eyes go wide. Jenson's soulmate smiles at him again and Nico pats him on the shoulder, winking at Jenson as he leaves because he's _such_ a good friend.

Nico leaves them to it for the rest of the night and goes home early. He knows Jenson won't really mind.

  
Turns out he's right because Jenson calls him the next day, practically _gushing_ about _Kevin_. Nico jokingly tells Jenson he's disappointed in him when he learns that he didn't take Kevin home last night. Jenson laughs and tells him to fuck off, but Nico can hear the excitement in his voice and he finds himself feeling genuinely happy for Jenson.

"How old is he by the way?" Nico asks once Jenson's done recounting his amazing night because that's the only reason Jenson had been so reluctant to get to know him in the first place.

"He's twenty-two, mate," Jenson says, laughing giddily and Nico decides to tease Jenson later about how he sounds like a teenage girl with a crush. Right now, he says nothing because he knows how much this means to Jenson.

"That's not so bad, is it?" Nico asks, smiling brightly as he hears Jenson giggle. It's a good thing he decided to record this conversation. It's going to be good blackmail material later on.

"No," Jenson says, voice warm and happy. "It isn't."

 

 

Jenson and Kevin get married two years later and Nico is the best-man. The wedding is a small private affair with Jenson's and Kevin's family attending and a few of their close friends.

Nico shakes his head as he watches Jenson try to twirl Kevin around as they share their first dance together. Kevin throws his head back and laughs as Jenson knocks him on his forehead with his elbow. Jenson apologises, Kevin just rolls his eyes and pulls him close, still smiling as he brings their lips together in a kiss. Nico wolf whistles as the kiss goes on a little too long and everyone breaks into laughter at that. Jenson breaks the kiss and rests his forehead against Kevin's. His wedding band glints brilliantly as he rests his hand against the side of Kevin's face, whose smile is so bright it feels like he's lighting up the entire room.

Nico smiles softly as he sees more than hears Jenson say, "I love you."

It's hard not to be happy when Jenson and Kevin so clearly _are_ , their love so obvious and true that Nico feels like he's actually learning what being soulmates means for the first time in his life.

Nico's so very happy for the both of them, he really is, but at the same time, he feels envious as he watches them share tender smiles as they slow dance together. Their happiness is definitely contagious, but it leaves Nico feeling _empty_ at the same time because he's been _waiting_ since such a young age and he still hasn't found his soulmate.

  
*

  
Nico sort of gives up all hope of meeting his soulmate anytime soon.

He mixes more, dates people, ends up in relationships, but he never lets anything last more than three months. It's been _years_ and he's finally gotten over _him_ , but Nico doesn't think he can go through that same thing again. Can't afford to have his heart broken a second time. Which is why he plays it safe; gets close, but not too close. Likes, but doesn't love. But the one thing he does do is give up on waiting around for his soulmate. Which is exactly why the universe decides that it's _finally_ time for Nico to meet his soulmate.

It happens _unexpectedly_ , exactly the way his mother told him it would, all those years ago.

  
Nico's out walking his dog in the park, enjoying the fresh, early morning air. One moment everything is peaceful and serene and the next his dog starts barking like a _maniac_ and bolts forward, practically _dragging_ Nico behind him. Nico doesn't watch where he's going, too busy trying to keep himself from tripping over his own feet as his dog pulls him along chasing after god knows _what_.

He looks up too late, and barely has time to _think_ as he runs straight into someone and knocks them down. The person grunts in pain as he falls heavily to the ground, Nico landing right on top of him. His dog, Jenson (it had been a joke. Kevin had been _very_ amused, Jenson, not so much), bolts off towards a tree, scratching at the bark and growling as the squirrel he'd been chasing scampers up to safety.

Nico curses internally, placing his hands on a strongly muscled chest, he pushes himself up into a sitting position. The guy beneath him doesn't look like a dog person, or a cat person, or a _person_ at all, really, as he stares up at Nico blankly, looking strangely devoid of emotion, almost like he's a robot or something. Nico wonders what he's doing at the park, if he isn't out walking his dog and w-- _oh_. _Right_. Nico thinks as he removes his hands from the strangers chest, noting the way his shirt clings to his body because of how sweaty he is. He was probably out for his morning jog when Nico charged into him like a _bull_.

"If you're done staring then get off. You're heavy," the guy says, monotone, and Nico's eyebrows shoot into his hairline because wow. _Robot_. But then he remembers that he's still basically sitting on this person's lap so - _flustered_ \- he moves to get up, but falls right back onto Robot because Nico didn't realise that his right foot is trapped under his left leg.

Robot grunts again.

"Sorry," Nico mumbles. He's trying to get his foot out from under Robot's leg when he sees it. Nico _freezes_ immediately, his heart lurching in his chest. The world seems to slow down around him as he stares in wide-eyed disbelief at his clock. He almost can't believe it, but _it's_.. His clock _isn't_..

Nico stares at his hand for what feels like _hours_. He can't _believe_ it. All this time he's been waiting and finally. _Fucking finally!_

"Seriously," Robot speaks up, his tone unchanged, but he looks pretty mad and Nico wonders _how_ because his expression is still blank. "Get off me. You're killing my back."

Nico vaguely registers the dig at his weight, but he's too stunned to care right now. He doesn't even move, much to Robot's annoyance, who manages to look furious now as he stares up at Nico. Nico ignores him as he reaches for Robot's right hand, turning it over so he can look at his clock. Robot looks absolutely murderous without even moving a single muscle in his face - _and_   _seriously, how is he doing that?_ \- but Nico can't care because his clock _isn't ticking_. It's stopped at 34 years 9 months 6 hours and 48 minutes.

Nico looks at him, a myriad of emotions running through him at once.

"When did your clock stop?" Nico asks. Robot blinks and pulls his hand up to his face so he can get a better look. Nico can feel his body stiffen beneath him and he smiles because _this is his soulmate!_

" _Bwoah_ , I don't know," he says. His expression is still blank, but he looks slightly confused and nervous now and Nico finally realises that it's his _eyes_. His eyes manage to convey every single emotion he feels pretty clearly even though he thinks he's hiding it behind a blank canvas. "I don't check much. These things are shit anyway."

Nico smiles brighter and Robot actually gives him the tiniest of frowns at that. Nico has to admit he is pretty damn good looking; short, spiky blond hair, perfect facial structure, perfect lips, perfect nose and _okay_ , maybe Nico's being partial but he doesn't care. This is his _soulmate_ after all. Nico's allowed to think he's flawless.

His eyes, Nico thinks, are the _most_ beautiful part of him. A cold, piercing green, so amazing that Nico feels like he could just get lost in them forever.

"You're creepy," Robot points out, and Nico snorts in amusement. He's still sitting on him - _staring_ at him - but Nico has no intention of moving anytime soon.

"I'm Nico," he says with a smirk. "Also, you're my soulmate." 

He feels as if that's enough explanation as to why he's being a creep. Robot snorts in amusement this time, his eyes going bright. _Happy_ Nico thinks. 

"I'm Kimi," he replies. He looks at Nico, considers him, then shrugs. Or tries to anyway. "And you're still creepy."

Kimi's mouth curves up in the barest of smiles and Nico chuckles, feeling all _warm_ and _fuzzy_ inside. "You're my soulmate, I think I'm allowed to stare at you. You can't call me creepy because I want to get a proper look at you."

Kimi shrugs - _tries to_ \- again, and his lips curve up just that tiniest bit more. "You're my soulmate," Kimi repeats Nico's words, and Nico feels like his heart might float right out of his body. "I can call you creepy if I want to."

Nico shakes his head, but he's smiling brightly. Kimi's smile may not be as big or as bright as Nico's but the depth of emotion Nico can see in Kimi's eyes is enough proof that he's as happy about this entire thing as Nico is. They stay like that, staring at each other in silence, not needing to trade words to get their feelings across, sharing gentle smiles until -

"Seriously though," Kimi grumbles, his face actually scrunching up in discomfort as he shifts beneath Nico. "You really are fucking heavy and you're _murdering_ my back. So get off now."

Nico should feel offended as Kimi, _his Robot_ , not-so-subtly calls him fat again, but he can't bring himself to care. Instead, Nico throws his head back and laughs loudly, deliberately not getting up off of Kimi. Kimi glares at him, but it falls flat because he's got a bright smile plastered across his face. And it's _the_ most _beautiful_ thing Nico's ever seen in his entire life.

 

 

Nico doesn't expect his clock to stop counting at 29 years 1 month 6 hours and 48 minutes. _But it does_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost 4K words... Wtf?!

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be hard for me, but I intend to stick to a word limit for these drabbles. Something that's going to be even harder is sticking to a weekly update schedule, but yeah, bear with me.


End file.
